Regla de correspondencia
by Die.Konigin
Summary: Una simple premisa: ‘Cuando el río suena, es que agua lleva’ ¿no Lavi?. Shonen-ai, One-shot, Laven.


**Título:** _Regla de correspondencia_.  
**Fandom:** -Man.  
**Pareja:** Lavi/Allen Walker.  
**Advertencias:** Shonen ai .

**Summary:** Una simple premisa: 'Cuando río suena, es que agua lleva' ¿no Lavi?  
**N/a**: Trastornos en Cálculo Diferencial, álgebra a lo bestia y yo demasiado en las nubes. Nada que ver con el significado matemático, je, en realidad se volverá un término muy irreal. Otro Laven, reto propuesto por Gray-chan, quien cree firmemente en mi nula capacidad para hacer algo cuerdo con ellos (felicidades, tienes razón).

**Disclaimer**: -Man pertenece a Katsura Hoshino.

* * *

Cuando los comentarios crípticos –sí, esos diseñados exclusivamente para él–, dejaron de hacer efecto, te preocupaste. Por un momento en tu mente asalto la idea de que, efectivamente, Allen por fin había captado la indirecta, o más posiblemente –sí existe un concepto así, pero lo dudas–, Allen te ignora.

Decantas por la segunda, con un sabor amargo en la boca…que temes que se haga permanente.

'Un Bookman no debe tener corazón', repite con insistencia una parte de tu cerebro, la racional supongo. Y no niegas que tiene razón, pero únicamente lo aplicas cuando te conviene.

Lavi es una de tus caras, después de todo.

Ves a tu pequeño amigo pasar por el corredor de enfrente, momentos después te ves a ti mismo corriendo para alcanzarle.

–Relación.

Y sonríes, de una manera macabra que un buscador que pasaba por ahí te ha confundido con _Yuu_**.**

.

.

Dime Lavi, ¿crees en las coincidencias?

.

.

Tum, tum, tap.

Onomatopeya de lo que sería el sonido de tu corazón, muchos más acelerado y vibrante. Por cuando mirada se cruza con una gris, el mundo tiembla, tus rodillas fallan.

¿Sería egoísta quitarle el amor de Allen a Lenalee?

.

.

Cuando tu mano entra en contacto con la de Allen, ambos dan un respingo y desvían la vista. Ves teñir las mejillas del menor, y te preguntas sí las tuyas tendrán el mismo color.

–¿Qué pasa?

Preguntas sin rodeos, con un nudo en la garganta. Por segunda vez en tu vida, tu cuerpo experimenta un miedo y culpa lacerante. La primera fue cuando creíste que él había muerto.

–Soy un traidor.

Y un suave 'no' murió en tus labios. Ahora entendías la actitud árida de Allen, algo fácil de ver, sí no hubieses estado rumiando por tus extrañas actitudes con él.

–No –dices con un carraspeo–, no creo que seas un traidor.

–¿De verdad?

¿Cómo jurar en pos de una persona que no conoces?

Porque no te has tomado la molestia de conocer a Allen, a tu supuesto mejor amigo.

Asientes, y una vez más el sentimiento de culpa se instala en tu cuerpo.

.

.

La culpa se ha instalado perenne en tu pecho, densa, tanto que te impide ver con exactitud qué tan claros son los ojos de Allen, o cuantas venas relucen en cuanto pelea con Kanda.

Al pensar en Yuu te haces daño, porque aunque no quieras admitirlo –desear, envidia, englobado ahí–, detestas saber que el japonés si entiende al _Moyashi_. Que a pesar de todo ese absurdo teatro de indiferencia, Allen tiene toda su confianza.

Sr. Mejor amigo, tenemos un problema.

¡Oh, sí!, uno de los grandes, por qué ya no sabes dónde meter todo el cúmulo de emociones que te embargan. Parco y claro, ¡carajo!

El problema radica en que no quieres ser el mejor amigo.

Ahí está la respuesta.

.

.

El destino es _inexorable_, no hay coincidencias. Por eso mismo, el día en que viste la decisión en la mirada de Yuu reaccionas.

Tomar a Allen y buscar un lugar donde charlar tranquilos, no fue necesariamente un problema. Encontrar las palabras adecuadas quizás sí.

–Déjame _conocerte_.

–¿Por qué?

La respuesta murió en los labios de ambos.

.

.

–La cosa es que puedes salir en _pelotas_.

–¿Desnudo Lavi?

–_Eso_ Allen.

Tuvo que hacer acopió de todo su autocontrol para no soltarle un puñetazo, al fin y al cabo, Lavi era su_ amigo_, ¿cierto?

–Hipotéticamente hablando, si lo hiciera ¿qué pasaría?

–No sé, ¿pero no sería genial descubrirlo, _Moyashi-chan_?

Sus nudillos estaban blancos, una idiotez más y Lavi terminaría sin dientes. Allen podía ser muy paciente, pero todo tenía sus límites. Quizás sí hubieran sido Kanda o Lenalee, Lavi ya estaría muerto. El joven Bookman lo sabe y por eso lo hace.

–Ne, _Allen-chan_ –El tic en el ojo izquierdo de Allen ya no era normal–, ¿quieres que te ayude a desnudarte?

–¡O sí Lavi!

–¿Fue sarcasmo?

–_Probablemente_ –contestó Allen.

La cosa fue que no termino también como Lavi esperaba que resultara. Un error de cálculo a decir verdad.

–Podría ser otro día –dijo el otro.

_'Sí, mañana lo intentaría'_.

Al final no fue tan difícil convencerte Allen –aunque niegues miles de veces que Lavi no tiene el control sobre ti, la verdad es que Lavi sí, tiene el control sobre ti–.

Sencilla regla que se _debe_ de seguir.

* * *

¿Reviews :3?


End file.
